Modular server systems, such as blade systems, include a chassis that houses multiple input/output (I/O) devices that the server may interface with in order to perform various functions. Different use cases typically call for having either discrete dedicated I/O devices per server, or shared common I/O devices in each server. Conventional modular server system chassis are designed to handle I/O devices of a single type. For example, a first blade server will typically include only individual dedicated modules, while a second blade server will only include shared common I/O modules, and so forth. This arrangement impedes flexibility for the user and adds complexity to inventory management systems because additional stock keeping units (SKUs) are required to track the various blade systems. Furthermore, when shared/aggregated I/O modules are not needed, monolithic pass-thru I/O modules are typically used in their place. These monolithic modules treat each server commonly and do not allow for per-server differences in the type of I/O devices and/or system speed. Similarly, conventional server systems do not allow the I/O hardware to be left out of systems that do not have an I/O requirement.